This invention relates generally to operation of electronically commutated motors, which are sometimes referred as brushless DC motors, and more specifically, to methods and systems for controlling operation of electronically commutated motors.
In practice, electronically commutated motors are programmed with a set of operational characteristics. These operational characteristics are typically programmed through a serial interface, before shipment, with data that relates to the desired operational characteristics that coincide with an intended use of the motor. However, these motors, like nearly all other mechanical devices, sometimes fail and need replacement. Field replacement of these programmable motors typically requires that the replacement motor be programmed with the operational characteristics that were programmed into the motor being replaced.
Duplication of operational characteristics from a motor being replaced to a newly installed motor creates a logistics problem relating to a supply of replacement motors. One reason for this logistics problem is that there are many models of electronically commutated motors and most of these models utilize different operational characteristics. Since the programming equipment for these electronically commutated motors is a significant investment, programming of replacement motors is currently performed at a central location rather than at a point of service. The result is that a large number of replacement parts have to be stocked at the central location.
To further illustrate the different operational characteristics and applications where electronically commutated motors can be utilized, a simple residential, commercial, or industrial HVAC system may contain multiple electronically commutating motors, for example, an indoor blower, an outdoor condenser fan, and a combustion draft inducer. Other applications where these electronically commutated motors might be utilized include clean room filter systems, where many blower/filter units are in a ceiling array, and variable air volume boxes for high rise buildings.